The efficiency of LEDs has caused a rapid increase in their use in the automotive industry, particularly as center high mount stop lights (CHMSLs) and tail lights generally. Most of the previous devices, while providing a light output sufficient for their designed purpose, have been expensive to manufacture, requiring many parts and complicated assembly.